grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ellen Crab
Married Iain Crab and now sister-in-law to Tessa Crab. Early Life Born Ellen Snog to a danish family in Elysian Fields, she grew up to be a lovely, pleasant kind hearted woman. However she also has a tendency to be emotionally unnerved at times mainly due to her experience whilst growing up of a rather brutal, vicious and vindictive neighbour that made her and her families life a misery, caused her to go to court to stop such a person and also to have frequent panic attacks. She falls for Iain Crab and the pair are devoted to each other. It is a shock to many therefore when she decides to get married to Iain Crab, Tessa Crab's brother. While he is certainly pleasant, everyone knows how vindictive Tessa Crab is and there those who wonder that due to Tessa's grief whether or not Ellen may have a breakdown. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 11 The lovely couple move to Grasmere Valley soon after their marriage. Tessa objects to them being in the town as it is seen that their lovely demeanor is an obvious contrast to Tessa bossy behaviour, but the town who don't care for Tessa much and her Machiavellian ways, adore the couple. Volume 14 The couple have a son, Malcolm Crab into the world at the hospital in Grasmere Valley. When Tessa came to the birth however she demanded that the baby be named after her despite the baby being a boy due to the fact she saw him as carrying her political mantel. Thankfully the parents did not decide to take up on her advice. Volume 18 Her wedding dress along that she wore on her wedding day along with, Carry Parker, Elle Robinson and Tessa Crab were taken by Josie Buxum to make one large dress for herself without any of their permissions. Volume 20 Ellen was among those at the 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards and managed to win the unsung Christian award managing to beat Anthony Hall, Carol Bando, Bessy Hall and Scotto Greggo. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #43-47 To Catch a Thief #44 Tale of Rebekah Silva When Rebekah Silva claims to have seen the thief who stole Taverick La Roux's items along with others in the town, Del calls for her to a line up. Despite describing a skinny white guy, Del's first suspect he brings in is Ellen Crab much to Rebekah's annoyance. It turns out Rebekah was accusing Eddie Koul of the crime but the real culprit was in fact Rebekah herself! #96-100 What Christmas Means? #98 Tale of Anne Chapman-Candem When Christmas is banned there is an influx of Jehovah Witnesses staying in Grasmere Valley. Ellen is with her friend Emma Townsend who after seeing one of them suggest to hide in the house from them. Ellen says that such a hiding place is the worst place to hide from a JW's and that they didn't even know whose house it was. #99 Tale of Della Richards She is among those who are placed in prison for celebrating Christmas in a very packed prison cell. #100 Tale of 100 She is among those wishing the reader a Merry Christmas at the end of the issue after Christmas has been restored in the town. She as have everyone else that was placed in prison has also been let free.